The Nilbog
The Nilbog The Nilbog is a faction on Purity Vanilla consisting of 11 members greatly varying in skill sets. Nilbog members usually socialize using the in-game chat, yet rarely interact physically with other factions or people outside their ranks. They formerly resided within the town of Nilbog, Newbog and Waterbog, but have relocated to Nilbog Milk The Nilbog faction uses milk buckets renamed "Special Nilbog Milk" that they will "gift" to any tourists they come across by violently executing them with said milk buckets. First Contact The first player to make contact with The Nilbog was a player by the name of LanceCripple, who stumbled upon the town of Nilbog on one of his mapping trips on August 3rd, 2019. The Nilbog were pleased that a tourist had come to their domain, and proceeded to chase, 'gift', and violently execute LanceCripple with haste. After discovering the many filled out maps in LanceCripple's inventory, Mard felt bad and returned the explorers belongings and offered him safe passage within the walls of Nilbog. Nordica Alliance On August 3rd, 2019 the faction of Nordica reached out to The Nilbog in hopes to begin a fruitful alliance. The Nilbog accepted the request and began a non-aggression pact, but soon after the pact, the two factions came together and created a coalition smartly tilted "Nildica". Shortly after, Kuro_exe created a banner made up both of Nordica's and the Nilbogs banners in order to represent the new alliance between the two factions. The Grief of Nilbog On August 8th a player by the name of Abraxun stumbled upon Nilbog and proceeded to raid and grief most of the large structures located within the town. Abraxun killed an AFK Thermalpancakez and swiftly posted screenshots of his work in the Purity Vanilla Discord. The Nilbog offered a reward of 3 shulker boxes full of obsidian for anyone to bring them the player head of To this day the reward is still unclaimed. The Snap On August 9th 2019, Thermalpancakez built a machine to maximize cactus production using a redstone contraption. After setting off Purity Vanilla's anti-cheat system [[M1an] snapped his fingers and half of the members of The Nilbog were sentenced to 7 days in the bean pile (Banned). Thermalpancakez, CatWithHat, Mard, hunted4blood, and Monika all made ban appeals and after further investigation by the moderators they were all unbanned and forced to dismantle the machine. . Banned Items The Nilbog faction has outlawed the use of the following: * Coffee/Cocoa Beans (The devil's drink) * Eggs (EEHHH!) * Bacon/Cooked Porkchops (Are you crazy boy?) * Meat and Fish Products (We're vegetarians here in Nilbog!) It is unknown what becomes of the players who use these items within the ranks of the Nilbog faction. The Nilbog Faction Anthem Each member of the Nilbog Faction must watch this video at least once per month to keep their member status. It is unknown what becomes of the members who fail to watch the video once a month. Gallery Milk Bucket.png|Special Nilbog Milk. Nildica.PNG|The Nildica Flag. Cactus Machine.png|The Cactus Machine. Trivia * The name "Nilbog" is a reference to the fictional town of the same name in the 1990 movie Troll 2. * Nilbog spelled backward is "Goblin" * The people of Nilbog are vegetarians. Category:Factions